Switched
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Their fates had been shuffled, the deck cut and the cards dealt. As Souji Seta/Yuu N. stepped off the train into the "Hidden Hour" what he had not known  and vice versa  was that Minato "Arisato" had been in Inaba. Abridged due 2 being busy w/ college.
1. The Other Fool

**A.N: I am too busy with school work and to balance that I give up studying in return for something for more enjoyable.**

**Also this is to tide people over for my OTHER PERSONA STORY until I rewrite that since I rushed that piece.**

* * *

><p>Souji Seta got off the train as the <em>Midnight Hour<em> began.

He thought about what his uncle Dojima told him.

_"Change never hurt anyone. You might enjoy the city."_

Since his parents lives were lost, he had been used to it and became quiet as a result.

Most people would call him crazy if he were to say that the streets were covered in blood and the reflection of the moonlight turned things green, but what bothered him the most were the facts that every little living thing turned into a coffin.

Yet he stood tall and let the boy in the red vest lead him to the dorm.

* * *

><p>Minato had gotten off the train and waited at the station to be picked up.<p>

As he got off, an older man with subtle and a gray suit and a small girl with a pink shirt approached him.

"You remind me of my cousin." The girl told the boy.

Minato was surprised, smiled and nodded.

Dojima let out his hand.

"Staying for the school year?" He sounded gruff but caring.

Minato nodded.

"Enjoy your year. I'm not sure if you came from a city or maybe another nation but enjoy the village life alright? Take things slow and try to always admire the smaller qualities of things."

Minato thanked him and he sighed as he saw them walk off the platform.

He had met nice people before but he wished he could stay longer for more than a year somewhere...

* * *

><p><strong>"Akihiko Sanada."<strong>

Souji thought it was odd how the boy's eyes darted as though they were being tailed but he shrugged it off since it was a scary time.

Nanako had been awake at this hour but never really seemed to remember it like he did and it made him worry, but to see someone his age walking through it without fear eased him.

What didn't ease him was the fact that out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde haired boy looking at him. He looked Nanako's age.

* * *

><p>Minato's ride finally appeared.<p>

_A limo._

As he drove to through the country side, he fell asleep listening to music.

That's when he first was summoned: To the Velvet room.

He had heard the playing of a piano and an aria, from a women, yet no source had been around. Only a pointed man in a suit and his unnerving smile. To his side was a woman in blue, with gold hair and eyes, bobcut. She held a book to her chest and didn't seem affected by the bumps along the way as they rode in the train.

* * *

><p>Souji had been summoned as well.<p>

His first night of sleep and Igor had talked to him and made him sign a contract. He was given a key and an explanation as to how to use it. He was introduced to Margaret and as he looked out he could see nothing BUT velvet.

When he asked where they were headed Igor told him the plane was to arrive at his final trial when his journey would be complete and with that he had awoken to his first day of school. He felt a key in his pocket and groaned.

_It had all been real..._


	2. Pace

**A.N: Learn to troll and spell better.**

**Also no I am not you AND YOU'RE NOT ME. :p**

**2/10 for making me reply. Also thanks to you I got a few people following the story, so thanks~! :D**

* * *

><p>Minato had awoken and found himself at his grandfather's mansion and was escorted to his grandfather's office.<p>

From inside it was plain with a few objects around the wall on shelves from his younger days as well as items of "Noata's" and Minato's.

Minato took a seat and the old man at the desk turned to Minato and smiled.

He asked if his sister was back from Sweden and grandfather Shirogane nodded no and Minato sighed.

He didn't want to be in the detective business like his parents and instead wanted something more open in his life. He didn't mind assisting on secret missions but he was out-going and like to play and listen to music.

Although it bothered him that Naoto kept her secrets.

* * *

><p>People were impressed when Souji gave Junpei the correct answer but still mocked his bowl haircut.<p>

* * *

><p>On his way to school, Minato met a gas attendent whom had given him a map of the town and some advice. As he thanked her, he noticed that a boy with similar headphones had crashed his bike into a telephone pole and was about to be run over by a green delivery truck. He rushed to save him and made his first friend in town.<p>

Then the voices in his head had spoke and he vomited on Yosuke's shoes...

* * *

><p>Souji was calm.<p>

His uncle had braced him for years for attacks on the streets yet the shadows attacking were creeping him out. The way they moved like bugs...

Yukari had been slapped away and he bent over to pick up the gun.

He held it to his head and heard a comforting voice that putting the gun to his temple would be safe.

The peer pressure from the small blonde child didn't help though...

* * *

><p>Chie had made many comparisons and contrasts to Yosuke and Minato (headphones, music choices, personality and new transfers) and when they said that they weren't twins, they found themselves to have the same voice...<p>

* * *

><p>Souji awoke from the hospital a few days later and was told he was excused from homework because he was not used to the food and drink of the city. Something about bad duck burgers...<p>

Yet as Yukari confessed her past to him he told her that she still had a mother and it made her quiet as a spooky voice in his head told him about leveling up...

* * *

><p>Minato had been nervous. He had not had to face a shadow like Yosuke did and was glad Chie and him had asked as Ryoji pushed him back onto the otherside.<p>

Yet when Chie made a comparison about Ryoji's voice to Minato's and Yosuke's...

Was Ryoji his shadow?

* * *

><p>Junpei joined S.E.E.S and Souji had taken him to a nearby park.<p>

He got some wooden swords from the armory and asked their Samurai themed teacher how to fight with a sword.

Junpei wasn't stoked but when asked they said it was for extra credit and it worked.

* * *

><p>Minato had a small black book of people he had met.<p>

Like the guy who asked out Yukiko.

Yosuke joked he was keeping a black list for anyone how was trying to hurt the girls and Yosuke said that he liked to be a knight as well and he heard that same voice saying something about a social link going up...

* * *

><p>Souji had been helping Kaz, Yuko, Nozomi and Kenji.<p>

With the latter two it had been trading food advice and recipes and eating healthier.

With Kaz he had to out run the boy and with Yuko he had to convince her that she wasn't a baby sitter. Yet when she found out about Kaz's leg...

Souji thought it was wrong that he was befriending friends for power...


	3. Parallel

Minato wondered why he had been chosen.

Shouldn't his sister be here solving the crime instead of him?

* * *

><p>Cameras in the dorm. Suspicious.<p>

Mitsuru keeping things secret to prevent panic? Understandable.

Yet the thing that bothered Souji the most was Itskuki.

He didn't have the potential but could be up during the dark hour...

Who else had been chosen/special?

* * *

><p>Ryoji gave Yosuke joke glasses and Minato smirked at the gag nose and stache'.<p>

Chie wasn't amused though.

* * *

><p>Teddie congratulated him and his ten year old like body and monotone voice made him both creepy and endearing as he kept hinting about the full moon. Souji asked why the full moon was special but Teddie shrugged saying he wasn't sure why.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryoji led them to where he sensed Yukiko and to where Chie had ran ahead.<p>

She had gotten to a room that was fully green and it made her nauseous as she heard her own voice speaking the truth...

* * *

><p>Akihiko led the team into Tartarus, he had been smart and didn't fight the shadow on his own but the way that Souji tore through that one when he and Mitsuru had issues in the past dealing with lesser ones...<p>

It made him question his strength and reasoning.

* * *

><p>There was a glowing velvet door and Souji held up the key to the door and a light engulfed him.<p>

Igor greeted him and told him about how he was special. Souji didn't understand, he had the ability to blend in and stand out at the same time, but other than that, nothing.

Yet when he was told that he can use multiple personas...

He left and no time had passed outside.

He found a briefcase in Tartarus and found it odd...

The next day they met officer Kurosawa who was mumbling about two guys named _Katsuya and Adachi_...

He told them about selling weapons and Souji wanted to laugh. If his uncle ever did that well...He'd be fired.

As soon as they got money, Junpei dragged him to the arcade to play some train game, as well as sing at the bar, where he met the monk.

* * *

><p>Minato had to deal snap Chie out of her stupor though as he let Pyro Jack burn her shadow alive.<p>

He calmly walked up to the shadow and while it tried to strike at him, he side stepped the attack and kept burning the oxygen around it in the shape of dragons and Yosuke was impressed.

* * *

><p>Yet April passed with Souji becoming more social...He met Maiko and Akinari, whom was watching the child, but couldn't play with her and the book store owners whom doted on him like the son they missed.<p>

While, at the mall, a business man named, Tanaka wanted to make a deal with him that involved a lot of yen...

Clubs started a bit later than sports and he joined cooking. He met Fuuka and Keisuke and Ms. Toriyumi had been there since they promised her cake!

A little later through Mitsuru he met Hidetoshi and Chihiro in student counsel.

He also met Bebe through Kenji but Kenji never really watched what he said and so the only two members of the sewing club kept their distance but Souji turned that around by making it into a fashion club and more members, mostly female, joined which excited them. Soari being one of those girls.

In track one of his opponents had been a freshmen by the name of Daisuke from his home town of Inaba.

* * *

><p>They were tired and couldn't get Yukiko out and opted to rest for the day while Chie recovered.<p>

She decided to speed that up by eating beef steak bowls at Aika's ramen house.

* * *

><p>"Junpei wouldn't you say its smart to not run ahead since we know nothing of the enemy?"<p>

"Also Akihiko, I know you're itching for a fight but Mitsuru left me in charge."

Both boys sighed.

Yukari smiled, glad that someone was as level headed as her.

* * *

><p>Minato had to join the soccer team as well as music club.<p>

It made him uncomfortable to be seen with a girl that looked like she belonged in grade school but helped her along.

* * *

><p>They fought together and while tired Souji was thankful that Junpei dragged him to the arcade to play that train game.<p>

Yukari made a comment about the full moon while they fought to which Souji suggested that maybe the bigger shadows attack during the full moon.

Akihiko's eyes went wide, while Junpei was confused.

Yukari made a comment how the moon was full when they were attacked at the dorm and nodded.

* * *

><p>He had helped Ai and advised that she only needs to change her attitude to be liked.<p>

* * *

><p>While leaving the train Souji had to tell Yukari not to fire her arrow while they were attacking in a closed circle formation.<p>

What if a shadow moved and she hit someone else? It had also been a closed space.

She agreed and Mitsuru thanked him for his level headed-ness during a time of high tension and was thankful she picked the right person to join the team and student counsel.

* * *

><p>He had also been fishing when he met the old women whom she started to tell a story of how she met her husband...<p>

* * *

><p>When cooking club he was glad to be back in his element and cooked a bento box for the members and they were surprised with his cooking. Yet when Fuuka had trouble downing the spicier foods, Keisuke came to the rescue and put his medicinal knowledge to the test.<p>

He learned about Fuuka and how she needed extra care and Souji promised to protect her to which she laughed and thanked him.

When he heard the voice his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Yosuke called him a player and Minato groaned. That was the LAST thing he wanted to be.<p>

So he gave the order to save Yukiko and off they went.

* * *

><p>When he met Maiko, he was asked to play with her and he did so.<p>

Like with Nanako he employed the same tricks he did when they played and showed off a bit and it made the older girl want to try the dangerous stunts on the monkey bars and he had to stop her from doing something dangerous...

When he heard the voice in his head speak he was worried about what the hanged man meant...

* * *

><p>Yukiko's shadow was brought down with ice. Chie kicked ice blocks at her while Minato chucked them.<p>

Yosuke had to mess with the bird's flight but by working together they had overcome the facade and saved Yukiko.

* * *

><p>Junpei gave him an old computer game and Souji thought that it would be nice to just be someone else for a while but then when he made a social link online, he wondered if it was fate or destiny that he met the people he did and if he was in the right place at the right time or not...<p>

* * *

><p>Minato continued to help others but he was worried about if others not on the Midnight Channel would be thrown into the TV...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: To be honest I've only played the first month of BOTH games so beyond that I am abridging it. <strong>

**I am taking some scenes from the anime as canon for Minato here. As for Souji, I am more familiar with P3 than 4 because you get into things WAAAY faster. **

**I forgot to add last chapter that the first time Minato is aware of the TV is at Junes (There is no him putting his hand in the TV or waiting for Midnight sequence) so I might contradict myself (Getting sleepy, I'll check later) **

**Lastly why switch Ryoji and Teddie?**

**I like Ryoji way more. :p**

**Also it would be fun to see how they would differ, although I have no development for Ryoji so far besides him being less punny and more serious like his personality AFTER The Reveal.**


End file.
